


"We're Family."

by shiningsparkle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkwardness, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: Dante and Vergil return from hell and reunite with the people that stayed behind in the human world.[My piece for the Invictus fanzine]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: INVICTUS Zine





	"We're Family."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> this is my contribution to the Invictus fanzine! I had a wonderful time working on this fic and I'm so grateful for the opportunity to work alongside so many amazing people <3
> 
> I hope you like the fic <3

“Ah, there we are,” Dante said and clapped his hands together, “I’m getting in the bath, suit yourself,” he continued and walked through the dark interior of the shop to disappear behind a door in the back. The wrinkle between Vergil’s eyebrows deepened but he didn’t say anything otherwise and closed the front door behind him. Vergil found the light switch easily but he frowned when nothing happened at all. He tried again but no reaction. So as neglected the building seemed from the outside it was apparently the same on the inside. 

“It doesn’t flush… again.”

Vergil only caught the mumbled words of his brother before Dante stepped out of the bathroom, visibly annoyed. Vergil allowed a smirk to appear on his lips.

“Problems, little brother?”

Dante pouted but sighed. “Yamato can open portals within the human world, too, right?”

To say Vergil was not fond of Dante’s plan put it nicely. 

And still, the sons of Sparda found themselves in front of the house in Fortuna waiting for the door to open. Vergil couldn't quite explain what made him agree to do this. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was not prepared for this, even though he knew it was inevitable once they got back from hell.

A young woman opened the door with a soft “hello” on her lips as she looked at the people who knocked on her door. Dante grinned at her. Her brown eyes widened as she looked between Dante and Vergil behind him before realization settled in.

“Oh…” she exclaimed. Dante’s grin didn’t falter though. 

“Nero?” she called out into the house and in his peripheral vision, Dante caught Vergil raising his head more. While the prospect of a shower and something to eat seemed like the most delightful thing in the world to Dante, he also couldn’t deny that he sort of wanted a meeting like this to happen. 

“What’s wrong, Kyrie?” sounded the voice of his nephew and the young man appeared in the hallway only to stop dead in his tracks. Nero's eyes widened, only for his expression to darken, his shoulders tensed with anger as he approached them. Nero put his hands on Kyrie’s shoulders and gently pulled her away as if to shield her from them and for the first time since arriving here Dante thought that this may have been a bad idea after all.

“What the hell?!”

“Ah funny that you mention hell, you know, we just returned and my water’s turned off, so have anything against us using your shower?”

“What?! You’ve been gone for six months, Dante! And you said you couldn’t return to begin with and now you’re standing here asking to use my shower?! You-” 

“I wouldn’t mind something to eat either. I’m starving,” Dante interrupted with a cheeky grin before Nero could finish his sentence directed at Vergil.

“Hey, Nero,” spoke, causing the young man to look at her. “Maybe we can talk this out together,” she suggested and Nero looked at her asking her silently if she was sure about that. She nodded.

Such a nice young lady. Dante’s grin softened into a sympathetic smile. He could not blame his nephew for wanting to kick him out before they even stepped inside but he was glad for Kyrie’s kind-hearted nature. Nero looked at her for a longer moment and while his expression was still stern the anger faded, and he stepped aside to let the twins inside his home.

Dante’s feet led him straight to the bathroom without paying much attention to anything else and before long the door was shut and the sound of running water could be heard. He just hoped leaving Vergil alone with Nero wouldn’t be too bad.

It wasn’t bad. But it certainly was awkward. And it wasn’t difficult to feel the tension in the air as Vergil stepped into the living room. Nero kept his eyes on him, neither trusting him nor knowing what to do right now. Still, Vergil was in a similar place. He had no idea how to handle this situation. The concept of who Nero was was still hard to grasp and he didn’t spend the months in hell thinking often about him and the consequences of it.

“I’ll heat up the leftovers.”

“Thank you, Kyrie,” Nero replied and looked after her as she disappeared in what Vergil assumed was the kitchen.

Vergil lowered himself onto the armchair as neither he nor Nero said anything. The silence that settled upon them was heavy. Vergil had no idea what to say, if it even was expected of him to say anything, so he stayed silent.

“Hey, Nero, I heard something. Oh my frea-”

“Nico!” Nero interrupted the woman who entered the living room before she could start swearing.

“Oh, right the kids, sorry. Oh my god, I gotta call the girls.” With that the woman disappeared again behind the door she came from. Vergil looked after the woman he recognized from his time in Red Grave City.

Again, Vergil did not say anything and silence settled upon the two men once more.

The son of Sparda only looked up when he spotted the all too familiar book on the coffee table in front of him. His brows furrowed as he reached for the book of poems bound in leather and inspected it. Its condition was impeccable but that’s not what occupied Vergil’s mind. He found it here. In the living room and right on their coffee table. Living rooms were usually the centre of a house and family. And he’s been gone for six months. Has this book been here all this time? Vergil did not know what to make of that discovery. 

“Eh… you want this back?” Nero asked, voice riddled with uncertainty.

“No,” Vergil replied after a while, “Seems to me, it is in good hands here,” he added and put the book back. He couldn’t see Nero’s surprised gaze.

“Ah, that’s better! Your turn brother.” Dante emerged from the bathroom again and entered the room with a smile. Vergil got up without a reply.

By the time Vergil stepped out of the bathroom, he realized this was the first proper shower in over two decades, and the older brother returned the two women who accompanied Dante were there as well as three little kids. He frowned and Vergil disliked the attention when they noticed him. He disliked the silence, but he knew he had no place to say anything. After everything he was aware that he had explaining to do, that everyone was tolerating him right now because of his brother. Vergil disliked his circumstances but there was no way for him to do anything but face them and deal with their judgements.

Vergil sat down next to Dante on the couch, who was grinning at him again before Vergil allowed himself to look at the everyone.

He caught the gaze of the blonde woman immediately, it was hard not to and something inside him pulled at his heartstrings. It was so unfamiliar that Vergil had trouble repressing the urge to grab at his chest.

That face… the memories that returned to him were still vague but he remembered. He remembered pulling a blanket over that woman’s unconscious body, remembered revealing his story to her, though the details were still blurry. But most of all did he recall how he sought her affirmation as he had been overcome with the likeness of the face of the woman he failed all these years ago.

Vergil looked away.

There was another woman sitting next to her and Vergil only looked at her for an instant.

He remembered her. Remembered her attempts of fighting him to defend her father who manipulated her then young and wounded mind, remembered her broken form in the library of the tower-

A small finger appeared in Vergil’s field of vision and he looked down at the little boy who didn’t even reach his knees yet.

“Same hair!” he exclaimed with wonder in his eyes as he pointed at Vergil, then at Dante and finally looked in Nero's direction in total confusion, pointing him out as well. Dante started laughing while the other kids joined in as well. Vergil blinked at the kid.

“Yeah. We’re family you know? We all have white hair,” Nero replied and picked the toddler up. Vergil was caught in a whirl of confusion as he was completely incapable of knowing what to make of Nero’s words. 

We’re family… the words reverberated in his mind like an echo and drowned out all other sounds in the room until Dante patted him on the back and broke his train of thoughts.

“Maybe,” Kyrie said when she entered the room with a trail of steaming food and placed it in front of the two brothers. Vergil admitted it looked delicious. Dante proclaimed his excitement and started digging in without a second thought. 

“You can explain what happened?” Kyrie then suggested. Everyone looked at them expectantly. Vergil avoided their gazes. Dante, however, grinned, food still in his mouth and almost gleefully started talking about the last six months.

It was difficult for Vergil to face all these people while Dante talked. They were strangers and yet oddly familiar, but the more time passed, the more he found himself relaxing. The tension left his muscles, his frown faded and he tried to reply to questions, even commenting on Dante's ridiculous statements about how he really won against Vergil. It was still awkward and stiff.

But it was a start.


End file.
